


The Curious Case of the Horse in the Kitchen

by Belladonna1185



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sherlock Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's for an experiment, John."</p><p>"I don't care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Horse in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock BBC Prompting Meme. OP asked for mini fills with literal idioms. 'Like actually raining cats and dogs, literal.' Couldn't resist, though it took forever for me to post it here. :/

"It's for an experiment, John."

"I don't care."

"A man's life may depend on the results."

"Don't care. Get it out of the flat, Sherlock."

"Aren't you the one always going on about caring more about our clients as people and all that rot. If I stop now, all of the work I've done will go to waste. Don't you care, John?"

"Nope."

"But John, I need to do this in a similar environment to the crime scene. I would have done it in the lab, but it was much more convenient to do it here. "

"More conveni…honestly, Sherlock! I've had a hellish day and all I wanted was a cuppa and sit and watch crap telly, not come home to you beating a dead horse!"

".........I'm almost finished."

"The things I put up with for you."

"You love me."

"God help me, but I do."

"God has nothing to do with it."

*Inaudible murmur*

"What was that, John?"

"Nothing."

"Now, can I get back to my experiment?"

"Five minutes, Sherlock."

"But, I need to run some more--"

"Five. Minutes. Sherlock. And the kitchen better be spotless when you're done. "

"But...yes, John."

"And you're paying for takeaway."

"But...yes, John."

"And make sure that you clean the riding crop thoroughly. I'll be needing that later."

"But, why would you need...oh! Yes, John."


End file.
